Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies)
|members = See here. |hobby = Eating plants. Other hobbies depends on each members. |goals = Eat the players' brains. |crimes = Mass murder Attempted child murder Animal cruelty Invasion Attempted breaking and entering Mutilations Multiple minor offenses |type of hostile species = Homicidal Zombies}} Zombies are the titular antagonists/enemies of the Plants vs. Zombies video game series. All of the zombies look exactly the same, except they have different clothes on. They have a huge head, massive eyes, with their jaws open. Some of them appear to be totally bald, while their skin appears to be green. The zombies are very reanimated, which are very hungry for human brains. The mission of the game is to prevent them from eating the player's brains. All of them have various speed and defense levels. The creation of all of the zombies started from the most common zombie in the game, the regular zombie, which is also the weakest one. Once the first one was created, all the other ones were made for the game. As the game progresses, more and more dangerous zombies appear. They were all voiced by various voice actors, most of them are confirmed. Members Leader *Dr. Zomboss ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Main Zombies *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie Mini-game and minor Zombies *Trash Can Zombie *Target Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie *Squash Zombie *Giga-Football Zombie *Giga-Gargantuar *Catapult Baseball Zombie *Baseball Zombie *Zombie Yeti *Vampire Imp *Zombie Queens *Chinese Zombies *Boxing Zombie *12 Team All-Star Zombie *Mom Zombie *Bunny Zombie Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Barrel Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Conga Leader *Conga Dancer *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Pyramid-Head Zombie *Flag Mummy Zombie *Egyptian Rally Zombie *Ra Zombie *Explorer Zombie *Torchlight Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Camel Zombies *Pharaoh Zombie *Imp Mummy *Mummified Gargantuar Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Barrelhead Zombie *Flag Pirate Zombie *Jolly Roger Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Pelican Zombie *Imp canon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Barrel Roller Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Cart-Head Zombie *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Cowboy Rally Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Rodeo Legend Zombie *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder Zombie *Ice weasel *Yeti Imp *Sloth Gargantuar Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost Pilot Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Bug Zombie *Relic Hunter Zombie *Imp Porter *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Lost City Imp Zombie *Porter Gargantuar Far Future *Future Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Future Buckethead Zombie *Holo Head Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Robo-Rally Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie *Shield Zombie *Robocone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Peasant Flag Zombie *Knight Zombie *Jester Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Monk Zombie *Imp Dragon Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Breakdancer Zombie *Acrade Zombie *8-bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Imp Punk *Hair Metal Gargantuar Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Amberhead Zombie *Jurassic Flag Zombie *Jurassic Rally Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Bully *Jurassic Rockpuncher *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Conehead Pompadour *Buckethead Pompadour *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar Modern Day *Rally Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Sunday Edition Zombie *Super Fan Imp Roman Zombies *Roman Zombie *Roman Conehead *Roman Buckethead *Bust Head Zombie *Roman Flag Zombie *Centurion Zombie *Healer Zombie *Roman Shield Zombie *Roman Imp *Roman Gargantuar Extras *Treasure Yeti *Vase Gargantuar *Cardio Zombie *Cake Tank *Imp Pear Imp *Shakespeare Zombie *King Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series Playable *Foot Soldier *Engineer *Scientist *All-Star *Super Brainz *Captain Deadbeard *Imp *Hover-goat 3000 Non-playable *Dr. Patient *Dr. Fizzician *Dr. Daul Fin *Z-Mech 11011-3 (Steve) *Gene Error *Super Duper Brainz *Ol' Deadbeard *Zomburger Artist *Tony Baloney *Barth *Brain Slug *Blitzer *Chieftain *Giga Imp Spawnable *Coffin Zombie *Outhouse Zombie *Exploding Imp *Map Pirate *Barrel Pirate *Vampire Zombie *Heal Zombie *Browncoat Zombie *Build-a-bot *Karate Zombie *Screen Door Pirate *Map Pirate *Barrrel Pirate Bosses *Baron Von Bats *Zen Sensei *Disco Zombie *Giga Gargantuar *Gargantuar *Yeti Zombie *Zombomb ''Plants vs. Zombies Comics'' *Tugboat *Nigel *Frogpantz *Anti-Bully Squad (Mr. Grim-Brim, Stilts, Greg-Gargantuar) *Zom-ichi *Big Trouble *Citron Smasher *Mr. Stubbins (Dr. Zomboss's Pet) *Old Phil *Sherlock Brains *Zombie Dogs ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Zombie Heroes *Super Brainz *Rustbolt *Electric Boolagoo *Impfinity *The Smash *Neptuna *Professor Brainstorm *Immorticia *Brain Freeze *Z-Mech *Huge-Giganticus Beastly Class *Skunk Punk *Pied Piper *Zookeeper *Dog Walker *Haunting Zombie *Loudmouth *Haunting Ghost *Goat *Vengeful Cyborg *Squirrel Herder *Vimpire *Kangaroo Rider *Biodome Botanist *Cosmic Yeti *Primordial Cheese Shover *Killer Whale *Cat Lady *Zombie Yeti *Cheese Cutter *Cyborg Zombie *Ancient Vimpire *Nurse Gargantuar *Zombot 1000 *Interstellar Bounty Hunter *Supernova Gargantuar *Mondo Bronto *Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar *Fraidy Cat *Energy Drink Zombie *Synchronized Swimmer *Overstuffed Zombie *Sneezing Zombie *King of the Grill *Zom-Bats Brainy Class *Cardboard Robot Zombie *Paparazzi Zombie *Drum Major *Chimney Sweep *Cell Phone Zombie *Pool Shark *Zombot Drone Engineer *Brain Vendor *Mountain Climber *Moonwalker *Copter Commando *Mustache Waxer *Gentleman Zombie *Kite Flyer *Gadget Scientist *Wizard Gargantuar *Cosmic Scientist *Zom-Blob *Mustache Monument *Electrician *Mad Chemist *Portal Technician *Neutron Imp *Wormhole Gatekeeper *Duckstache *Shieldcrusher Viking *Trickster *Interdimensional Zombie *Teleportation Zombie *Gargantuar Mime *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur *Leprechaun Imp *Regifting Zombie *Trick-or-Treater *Kitchen Sink Zombie *Space Cadet *Iron Boarder Crazy Class *Cuckoo Zombie *Flamenco Zombie *Tennis Champ *Unlife of the Party *Conga Zombie *Orchestra Conductor *Loose Cannon *Space Ninja *Mystery Egg *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Cosmic Dancer *Gizzard Lizard *Disco Dance Floor *Aerobics Instructor *Abracadaver *Fireworks Zombie *Disco-Naut *Gas Giant *Quickdraw Con Man *Grave Robber *Zombie's Best Friend *Barrel of Deadbeards *Valkyrie *Quasar Wizard *Binary Stars *Tankylosaurus *Headhunter *Stupid Cupid *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Impfinity Clone Hearty Class *Baseball Zombie *Team Mascot *Medic *Arm Wrestler *Trash Can Zombie *Celestial Custodian *Zombie Middle Manager *Sumo Wrestler *Zombie Coach *Cosmic Sports Star *Primeval Yeti *Lost Colosseum *Landscaper *Coffee Zombie *Planetary Gladiator *Genetic Experiment *Wannabe Hero *Intergalactic Warlord *Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 *Stompadon *Chum Champion *Zombology Teacher *Gargologist *Turkey Rider *Bonus Track Buckethead *Defensive End *Octo-Pet Sneaky Class *Mini-Ninja *Fishy Imp *Smelly Zombie *Headstone Carver *Hot Dog Imp *Stealthy Imp *Firefighter *Ice Pirate *Swabbie *Monkey Smuggler *Imp Commander *Surprise Gargantuar *Walrus Rider *Space Pirate *Cosmic Imp *Blowgun Imp *Buried Treasure *Toxic Waste Imp *Line Dancing Zombie *Dr. Spacetime *Cursed Gargolith *Unthawed Viking *Mixed-Up Gravedigger *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Zombot Plank Walker *Space Cowboy *Cryo-Yeti *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola *Raiding Raptor *Imposter *Fire Rooster *Imp-Throwing Imp *Captain Flameface *Zombie High Diver *Trapper Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' Playable *80s Action Hero *Electric Slide *Space Cadet Spawnable *TV Head *TV Bucket head *Heal *Miner Problems Battle Leaders *Basecoat Bert *Captain Cozplay *Charnado *Dr. Spork *Just Brad *Red Janet *Roleeta *Sgt. Plaid Attitude *Shadez 2 Cool *The Advertiser *Woofzy Bosses *Olds Cool *Major Problem Bounty Hunt *Byte Knight *Captain Featherbrainz *Shock Wheelz Crew *Bomby Dearest *Ninjimp *Tiny Elusive Foes *Dig Wig *Fantastico *Mag Pete-O *Pack Rat *Safety Stan *Squiddy Shaw Others *Bart Barian *Big Boy Gang Leader *Brick Fistmissile *Cookie *Dr. Nurse Doctor *Dr. Real Doctor *Izzy *Cleatus *Hugh D. Votee *Miner Problem *Monkey *Norm Alguy *Otto Do *Peg Legpuller *Power Cora *Seabasstian *Tim *Winston Trivia Easter eggs and cameos *The Plants and Zombies were mentioned in an episode of Supernatural. *They were also mentioned in Diary of a Minecraft Zombie. *The Zombies were mentioned in Hearthstone. *The Ladder Zombie is mentioned in Charlie Higson's novel The Fallen. *Zombonis made a reference in Dead Rising 2. *In Cookie Collector 2, one of the structures in the game is a parrot, which has a very reminiscent look to the Zombie Parrot from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *In Team Fortress 2, the two cosmetic items "Brain Bucket" and "Dead Cone" are references to the Buckethead Zombie and Conehead Zombie respectively. *In Mass Effect: Andromeda, there is a plush toy of Chemist in the Crew Quarters of the Tempestm and a miniature of Z7 Imp in the Pathfinder’s Quarters. Cultural references *The Dancer Zombie’s original design is the reference of Michael Jackson, his design was later changed after the singer’s death. *Ra Zombie's name is based on the Egyptian Sun God Ra. *Tomb Raiser Zombie's appearance is a reference to another Egyptian God Anubis. His name is a portmanteau of Tomb Raider and "raiser". *Pharaoh Zombie is based on the Egyptian sarcophagus and a pharaoh, the ruler of Egyptian civilization. *Pyramid Head Zombie has a striking resemblance to Pyramid Head from Silent Hill, due to his pyramid-like head wear. *Future Zombie's almanac description, Future Fact #23 is a reference to Star Trek where characters in red shirts usually get killed. *The word "blockhead" means someone who is not very intelligent, which may explains why Blockhead Zombie falls into a glacial stream as said in the almanac. *Dodo Rider Zombie's almanac description has a phrase: "Everyone keeps telling him there's no future in dodos" is an allusion to their extinction due to human hunting. *Relic Hunter Zombie is based on Indiana Jones from the franchise with the same name. *The Turquoise Skull Zombie is a resemblance to Archimedes Q. Porter from Tarzan. *Despite being called 8-Bit Zombie, his design exceed the color palette limitations set by the original NES, and more closely resemble 16-bit hardware from the 1990s. *Cyborg Zombie and Vengeful Cyborg are based on the Terminator. *Interstellar Bounty Hunter's name is a reference to the Bounty Hunter position in the Star Wars universe. *King of the Grill's name is a portmanteau of the TV series King of the Hill and "grill". *Kite Flyer is based on Benjamin Franklin, a Founding Father of America, and his kite experiment. *Wormhole Gatekeeper's description is a reference to the quote: "Stay here and guard this with your life." *Neutron Imp is based on an unidentified flying object (UFO). *Moonwalker is based on Michael Jackson's moonwalk, and her description is a reference to the quote made by Neil Armstrong upon setting foot on the Moon. *In Parasol Zombie's description, Brain Austen is based on the author Jane Austen. *Quickdraw Con Man's description is based on the proverb: "forewarned is forearmed". *Cryo-Yeti is based on Mr. Freeze from DC comics. Others *Most zombies were considered as mindless and unintelligent, however, some zombies have brief education. **The Backup Dancer learned Performing Arts for six years at the Chewliard Performing Arts School. **The Chicken Zombie studied Ornithology at the Hadron Collider. **The Jester Zombie learned Master of Fine Arts at the same location the Backup Dancer studied **The Imp Porter appears to be smarter and has better education, according to his Almanac entry. *Unzombified animals and robots are considered as zombies, despite not being undead. *Imps, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Synchronized Swimmer, and Trickster are the only zombies that laugh beside Dr. Zomboss. *Buckethead Zombie's headwear is one the reason why the game is rated E10+ by the ESRB, they described that "one variety of zombie wears a bucket with a small streak of blood on it." **However, the concept art of it was a painter, so the stain from the bucket was simply red paint. *Flag Zombie's real name is Brian in his second game almanac entry. *Explorer Zombie and Torchlight Zombie are the only Ancient Egypt zombies that are not mummified. *The Imp Pirate Zombie is the only zombie who lives somewhere in the real world, London. *Zombie Chicken is the fastest and weakest zombie in the second game. *Despite being robots, Zombie Bull and Rodeo Legend Zombie still eat plants and the players' brains. *All of the Wild West basic zombies and Cart-head Zombie dance to the music from the Pianist Zombie. *Zombie King and Fisherman Zombie are the only stationary zombies. When there are no zombies left on the lawn, they die instantly. *Bikini Zombie is the first female zombie that ever introduced. *Imp Mermaid Zombie, Fishy Imp, and Izzy are the only Imp of the franchise that is a female. *Punk Zombie can be killed instantly by a magnet shroom. *Amberhead Zombie is the only Jurassic Marsh zombie that does not have the word "Jurassic" in his name. *Imp Pirate Zombie, Zombie Bull Rider, and Yeti Imp are the only Imps that can be summoned by other zombies beside Gargantuars. **Imp Pirate Zombie can be summoned by the Imp Cannon and Barrel Roller Zombie. **Zombie Bull Rider can be launched by the Zombie Bull and Rodeo Legend Zombie. **Yeti Imp can be summoned after Troglobite's ice block is destroyed. *Imp Dragon Zombie, Imp Porter, Jurassic Imp, Super-Fan Imp, and Roman Imp are the only imps that have special abilities. Imp Dragon is immune to fire, Imp Porter can carry a backpack that summons basic zombies when dropped at gold tiles, Jurassic Imp can eat plants faster than a normal Imp, Super-Fan Imp explodes after being kicked by the All-star Zombie or at the second column, and the Roman Imp have higher health than most other Imps. **Out of them, Imp Dragon Zombie, Imp Porter, and Super-Fan Imp are the only Imps that are not being carried by a Gargantuar. **Imp Porter is the only Imp that has the most health and slowest speed. **Despite Super-Fan Imp's dynamites are on fire, none of any ice plants can extinguish it. *Sloth Gargantuar, Gargantuar Prime, Hair Metal Gargantuar, Jurassic Gargantuar, and Roman Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars with special abilities. Sloth Gargantuar can launch three Yeti Imps, Gargantuar Prime can shoot laser beams, Hair Metal Gargantuar create shockwaves when his jam is played, the Jurassic Gargantuar have higher health than other Gargantuars, and the Roman Gargantuar can throw both a net and an Imp. *Tugboat, Nigel and Frogpantz are the only zombies that groan their own name instead of "Brains". *The Cuckoo Zombie is the only zombie card that has the Clock trait. *The Zombot 1000 has the highest strength and health out of all zombie cards. *The Kitchen Sink Cleaner is the only zombie card with the most traits. *The Unthawed Viking's ability description is not displayed properly, saying only "Instead." This was fixed in update 1.32.11. Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Mascots Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hostile Species Category:Homicidal Category:Undead Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Mutilators Category:Incompetent Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Western Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Ensemble Category:Necessary Evil Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains